All In A Day's Work, Sir
by ReadySetJett
Summary: Dr. Barlow is to meet with the Japanese ambassador to Britain but instead of taking real officers, Deryn, Volger, and Alek accompany her. But things start to go wrong and they got more explosions then they bargained for. *OLD*
1. Chapter 1

**OKAYYY. This is actually my first Leviathan fanfiction that took up multiple chapters and I still love it even though some parts are short and historically incorrect i.e. the language. So deal with it.**

Alek stood beside Volger and Dylan, tugging at the coller of his new Leviathan dress uniform. Volger seemed just as fidgety, playing with the sleeve and restlessly watched the Tokyo airfield come closer. Dylan smirked.

"Nervous?" he chuckled. "Calm down. Once we get down, all you have to do is try and keep a straight face around all the beasties."

"Are you all ready?" came Dr. Barlow's voice from across the room. All three looked up in surprise. Immediatly, Volger's face turned as red as cherry and he had to avert to gaze to the floor. Dylan laughed and actually punched the man playfully on the arm. Alek felt his face heat up. Dr. Barlow was wearing a beautiful beige kimono decorated with black butterflies and vines. She still wore her riding boots.

She laughed at Volger's face. "That's all I need," she giggled.

They were meeting with the Japanese ambassador to Britan. Instead of taking real officers, Dr. Barlow had chosen to take Dylan naturally and Alek himself. Volger had up a fight at that. So in order to keep an eye on Alek, he and Alek had been fitted with Leviathan uniforms and fake identities. Their story was they didn't like the direction Germany and Austrian had been going in so together, they had gone to Britan and joined up with the service. Alek's name and rank was Midshipsman Hans Hoffman, to the delight of his men. Volger had chosen something completely different. He was an officer named Clemens Forell.

Alek ran his hair through his short hair. It was odd, the feeling of his new hair length. He smiled as he remembered how Dylan had said, "Don't worry, Volger. I'll just be taking my knife to his head." At that, Volger nearly had a heart attack. He had been shocked at how much hair had fallen to the floor when Dylan had finished. Volger had put up another fight when Dylan wanted o cut his hair as well. He had finally consented, cutting it only enough to be unrecgonizable.

"I'm glad you could be amused," Volger grumbled gruffly.

"Aye!" snickered Dylan. "Me too!"

"You face looks like a tomato, Volger," grinned Alek. Volger glared at him.

"That's Officer Forell to you, stupid midshipsman," he said irritably.

"Whatever you say, sir." He and Dylan boomed with laughter. "How long do I have to call you that?"

"Until we get back here," chimed in Dr. Barlow. Dylan peered out of the window.

"We're nearly down," he said. "We should start heading down." Dr. Barlow peeked out.

"Much agreed, Mr. Sharp." Then she turned and led the way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS SO SHORT. I HATE IT BUT I NEEDED TO MOVE ON.**

Alek stood beside Dylan, Dr. Barlow, and Count Volger as they waited outside the airfield gates from their carriage. Volger was still fidgeting, watching passing beasties warily. Alek couldn't say he wasn't nervous as well, just more contained.

"Do calm down, Mr. Forell," said Dr. Barlow touching Volger's arm. Volger smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said. Then two huge beasties passed. Alek's mind barely registered them as lupine tigeresques. The one closest to him let out a snarl and came to a halt. Alek stiffened and stared at them, wide eyed with terror. Volger wore a similar expression, but his knees were locked, desperately trying not to move.

Again, Dr. Barlow nudged him.

"Calm down and unlock your knees, or you may pass out," she said with a kind smirk. Volger nodded dumbly and did as he was told. Dylan laughed.

"You Clankers are barking ninnies aren't you?" he snickered.

"That we are not, Mr. Sharp," said Alek indignantly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hoffman," snorted Dylan, opening the door to the carriage and clambered in, holding out his hand for Dr. Barlow. She took his hand and climbed in and sat on the bench opposite him. Dylan climbed out again and hopped up top next to the driver. Alek felt a soft push on his back and he climbed in, hesitantly and sat opposite the Lady Boffin. Volger got in behind him and sat next to Dr. Barlow, shutting the carriage door with a nerve-racking finality.

Alek could here Dylan laughed with the driver.

"How in the barking world did those two get in the service?" he laughed.

"I have no idea!" Dylan laughed. "But I bet their the only Clankers in the whole barking thing!"

"Aye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS SO SHORT. I HATE IT BUT I NEEDED TO MOVE ON. AGAIN.**

Alek peeked out of the tigeresque-drawn carriage and saw the mansion looming ahead. He let out a low whistle. It was as grand as anything. It was tall, sprawling out like a spider's web. Bright red pillars with golden characters leaping up them like flames.

He glanced around. They were farther out then he had initially thought they would be going. There were huge trees, even taller then the ridged black roof. The walls themselves were a tan and smooth.

"So," came Volger's voice, snapping him out of his reverie. "What is the plan here?"

Dr. Barlow clicked her tongue. "We are gaining information on German warships in the area. Anything that Winston," she said the Admiral's name with contempt. "might be interested in. Perhaps something that would cut off Japan from us. And we don't want that."

"I suppose not for Britan," Alek said, leaning back. Suddenly, a series of sharp knocks came through the carraige's roof.

"We're here!" Dylan's cheerful voice called.

"Thank you, Mr. Sharp! We are quite aware!" called Dr. Barlow. Alek could barely make out Dylan muttering something under his breath, which made him smile.

In several minutes, they were outside the  
>mansion. It was larger then it appeared. Volger and Alek took in everything with ernest. It was very intricute and, Alek found, pleasing to the eye. The warm colors made him feel excited and more cheerful. It was having a bit of an effect on Volger to. It<br>seemed to make him more cheerful, but with that cheerfulness came an odd paranoia. He kept glancing around and shifting uneasily, as though he thought they were being watched.

"Ah!" called a voice. "There you are, my friend!" Dr. Barlow smiled.

"Hello, amabassador," she said. A lean, middle-aged man strode toward them. He was wearing a dark three piece suit. He had raven hair graying at the temples, slicked down smartly. His brown black eyes held a mischivious glint. His face was friendly with prominent smile lines.

He took Dr. Barlow's offered hand and kissed it. He beamed, bowing low to each of them in turn. Alek and Volger returned the bow, while Dylan paused watching him a bit longer.

"It is nice to see you again, Dr. Barlow. It's a pity you have to come in such dark times though," he said.

"Indeed," nodded Dr. Barlow then turned to the three other men. "Gentlemen, may I present the ambassador to Britain, Seikei Misana." The ambassador nodded at them.

"It's a pleasure," he said cheerfully. Volger nodded curtly.

"Ours as well," he said. Upon hearing Volger's voice, Misana's eyes narrowed and he hissed a quick slur of French in her ear. Volger watched them placidly but them he murmured to Alek,

"My accent must have made him suspicious. Let us be more..." He smiled bitterly. "Darwinist."


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY BOVRIL WHY ARE THESE CHAPTERS SO PATHETICALLY SHORT?**

After a quick introduction, Misana had led them inside. The entrance was also grande. Volger watched as he led them through the mansion. Suddenly, he stopped. Dylan and Alek ran into him. They staggered back disoriented.

"Blisters, Mr. Forell!" Dylan snapped iritably. Dr. Barlow and Misana stopped and turned.

"Is everything OK back there?" Misana asked. Volger skittered over to case with five vertically sheathed blades that ended in a curve. They were in ebony sheathes, had golden kanji flowing down elegently, and had ornately wrapped handles.

"The elegance, the streamlined body!" Volger said excitedly. "So beautiful!" Despite himself, Alek found himself walking as though in a trance to stare through the case. Volger clapped a hand on his shoulder, wriggling about. Alek knew that the man wanted nothing more then to swing the sword at him.

"Aren't they something?" Volger swooned. Chuckling, Misana joined them.

"So you have a thing for swordplay too?" he grinned. Volger nodded without looking at him. Misana opened the case and stood aside. "Would you like to?" Volger looked so excited, his head looked like it was going to explode.

"Yessir!" he said and gently took the middle blade. "Hans, take one. I think your out of practice." Alek glanced at the man, paling slightly. Volger's grin was manic. It sent chills running up and down his spine. He gingerly grasped a blade with red kanji instead of gold.

"I can already tell," smirked Misana. "this is going to be quite interesting. "Follow me." He took the lead again and bouncing on the balls of his feet, led him out and into a courtyard. There were a cluster of trees, like a small forest. Volger's grin widened and his eyes gave Alek a horrible sense of foreboding.

It was large space, that was open in the center. It had pine trees, cherry trees, and bamboo mingling together. There looked like several coves created out of large gray rocks.

"My," said Dr. Barlow. "This is wonderful, Seikei!" Misana smiled, flushing. Volger abruptly stopped grinning and he glared at Misana with such poison and ice that Alek thought he was going to draw the katana and stab him to death right then and there. Why would Dr. Barlow calling a man by his first name bother him so?

"Thank you, Nora," Misana smiled meekly. A vein pulsed in Volger's temple. But he spun on his heels and, snatching Alek by the arm, dragging him onto the clearing.

"Well, Hans," he said icily. "I honestly hope you don't expect the usually, lest blood might just be spilled- intentional or not." Alek gulped as he took up his stance, terror constricting his lungs.

**END NOTE: LOLOLOLOL the way Volger talks about swords, you would think he was talking about women. I'M SURE THAT MAKES DR. BARLOW FEEL GOOD ABOUT HERSELF.**


	5. Chapter 5

Volger took up expert stance, without giving Alek his usual once-over. Alek's heart pounded in his chest, returning Volger's cold stare. Volger let out a purr.

"You first, Hans," he smiled. "I insist." He bit his lower lip and glanced at Dylan. He was watching them closely with Dr. Barlow and Misana. Sucking in a breath, he lunged forward, jabbing at Volger's chest. The man danced back then swifter then Alek anticipated, wove to Alek's side and slashed out. With a cry, Alek rolled and looked around despretely.

"You were wide open," growled Volger, then dashed forward and sliced at his abdomen. Alek bounded back, unscathed. But the front of his coat had a long slit on the front.

"Next time," Volger continued growled, siddling to the right. "I will give you no recovery time- you enemies certainly won't."

"Recovery time?" sputtered Alek. He had never been so terrified of Volger. Then Volger'd sword jabbed at him. Instinctively, Alek danced back, but as soon as he thought Volger would stay still for a minute, he was moving again. He went with another slice. Alek countered with a slice of his own. The two swords slammed into each other with a metalic clang. Volger spun to the side and sliced at Alek's legs. He slipped around and jabbed at Volger's shoulder. His eyes widened as the tip of the blade pierced his skin. Alek tried to stop but his arm seemed to have a mind of it's own, driving the sword deeper.

Blood poured from the wounded. Volger flinched as Alek wretched the blade free. Abruptly, he smiled wolfishly.

"Very good, Hans," he said pressing a hand to his shoulder. "very good."

"I-I'm sorry, Clemens," Alek stammered staring at the blood, wide-eyed with disbelief. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Volger waved a hand dismissively.

"Save it," he said. "We're not done yet."

"What? But... Your hurt!"

Volger snorted. "Trust me, Hans, this is not the worst wound I've been inflicted with. Just assume your guard and," his eyes flashed and he said icily, "don't drop it." Then he whirled around and disappeared into the trees as though he was never there. To all the world, it really looked as though he hadn't too, except for the spatter of blood on the ground.

Alek did as Volger said, taking up his guard and glancing around warily. What did that man have up his sleeve now?


	6. Chapter 6

The clearing had gone deathly silent, devoid of even birdsong. Alek shuffled around, trying to see where Volger would attack, but he couldn't figure it out. There was no sign of life. Then there was the tiniest crunch of a dry twig to his back. Alek whirled around, sword raised to cover his throat. There was a resounding CLANG! as Volger's sword met his. The man's eyes were guarded and brooding, as if facing down a seasoned warrior.

The man's opposite hands fingers stiffened and slammed into his belly, driving the air from his lungs. Then his sword twirled around Alek's, slitting open his wrist as it came down. Blood spurted out as his sword was yanked from his hand, thumping into the ground solidly several meters away. Alek's knees gave way from the sudden loss of weight. With every heartbeat, more blood pumped of his wrist. He gasped for breath, sweat running into his eyes. He felt the sticky top of Volger's sword on the crown of his head.

"Surrender, sir," Volger growled. Alek put up his hands submissively. The man chuckled suddenly.

"I must say, Hans," he said thunking his sword into the ground and offering his hand to Alek. "You did much better then I thought." Alek took Volger's outstretched hand and hauled himself to his feet.

"Thanks," he said shakily. Volger looked closely at his wrist. He blinked.

"Oops," he said.

"Oops? What is 'oops' supposed to mean?" Alek muttered blinking stars out of his vision.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Barlow called, striding forward.

"I may or may not have accidently cut his artery open," Volger called apologetically. Dr. Barlow gapped.

"Are you serious?" she hissed, smacking his arm.

"I didn't mean to!" protested Volger like a child being scolded by his mother.

"That won't help much!" She gripped Alek's wrist and pressed the heel of her hand onto his wrist, still pumping blood with vigor.

"Whaaaaaat...?" Alek slurred dizzily.

"Not funny, Alek," hissed the Count. Alek still couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly his knees gave out. He collaspsed into his own blood. But as everything went dark, Alek could hear Dylan cry his faux name.


	7. Chapter 7

*****THIS IS JUST GETTING PATHETIC. Prolly not historically correct but the info was conflicting. T.T**

When Alek woke, his head pounded. Opened his eyes and had to squeeze them shut again. The light was bright. He sat up and ran a hand through his short hair. He felt a twinge in his wrist. He winced then remebered what had happened. He looked at it. It was covered in bloodstained guaze, constricting his wrist so tightly he could barely move his fingers.

"Hey, Hans!" came Dylan's voice. "You feeling OK now?" Alek blinked once.

"Yeah," he said. "Where's Vol-" he stopped himself then corrected, "Clemens and Dr. Barlow?"

"A couple rooms down," the boy answered sitting next to him. "You veins are overactive. You practically bled a river!"

"Really?" Alek looked at his wrist again, feeling lightheaded.

"You should've seen the state those we were in!" laughed Dylan. "I reckon we looked a mess! I was scared out of my wits! You just didn't stop bleeding! Mr. Misana was spazzing out at all the blood and Dr. Barlow was so mad at Mr. Forell! And Clemens! He was quite the sod!"

"I'll bet he was," murmured Alek. He wasn't angry. The man had made a honest mistake. He just hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" he asked.

"Aye! The Austrian ship Kaiserin Elisabeth or something. And how the Germans and the Japanese are having something of a squabble in a colony the Germans have in China," he said then his expression saddened. "Lots of civilians being slaughtered in the crossfire. It's pure dead horrible."

"It is," agreed Alek. "The Kaiserin Elisabeth is a protector cruiser." His brow furrowed. "What would she be doing here?" Dylan shrugged.

"I don't know but," he said clambering to his feet. "I do figure you should came with me, to show them your better now. C'mon." The boy seized Alek's good wrist and hauled him to his feet and dragged him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

***** lol language not historically correct.**

Alek walked down the corridor after Dylan. It was decorated with traditional Japanese masks and artwork of the mountains.

"In here, dafty!" Dylan's voice said and he slid the door to a room open. He stepped through and glanced around briefly. It was pretty plain, except for the occasional picture on th wall and the swords Alek and Volger had been sparing with leaning against the wall closest to the man. Misana sat on his knees on one side of a low table, Dr. Barlow and and Volger on the other side.

Dr. Barlow looked up.

"Hello, Hans," she said. "I'm glad to see your alright." Volger wouldn't meet his eyes but nodded.

"Me too," he said and knelt beside Dr. Barlow, Dylan sitting next to him. He turned to Volger. "Are you alright, Clemens?" Volger blinked at him once then said gruffly, "It's only flesh wound. I'm fine." Dylan poured he and Alek tea in a handleless cup and slid one toward him.

"Don't worry," whispered Dylan in her ear. "He's just cross because he hurt you so bad." Alek smirked at Dylan and took a sip of his tea. It was slightly bitter but not unpleasently so.

"So," said Ambassador Misana. "Tell me. How did Clankers like yourselves get in the Service?" He leaned forward, listening intently.

Volger spoke smoothly.

"Hans's father was a close friend of mine. But he and his wife met an unforetunete end in an accident. So he lived with me for several years, sparring and listening to politics.

"We had been listening for several years and could tell Germany was itching for a fight. I didn't like it, so I took the boy and traveled to London. Since the deaths of my own family, he's been like a son to me and I didn't want to drag him into any of this nasty business." At this, Alek had nearly spewed his tea but he managed to choke it down. Volger continued without faltering.

"I figured the safest place was in the air and after some discussions, enlisted us." He smiled politely. "And who knew we would end up on the Leviathan?"

Misana nodded and took a sip of his tea. "That's interesting. Don't all Clankers love their Kaiser?" he mused. Alek realized the man was baiting them, trying to nudge more out of Volger.

Volger snorted. "So the newspapers say. I don't hate him but he is growing old. With age comes madness." Misana looked closely at Volger. The man gave nothing away. His eyes were cool, voice steady and casual.

"Wise words, Mr. Forell," he said finally, relaxing back onto his haunches. Then he turned to Dr. Barlow. "About those warships you were asking about..." And from there, they began prattling away about the Kaiserin Elisabeth and it's companions. Volger was listening closely, fiddling with the loose fibers in the hole in his jacket's shoulder. Alek amused himself by watching Dylan attempt eating with chopsticks.

"Like this," he grinned quietly and positioned them in his hand then handed them back. Dylan almost had in several times but ended up in failure.

"Barking. Pieces. Of. Wood," he hissed through gritted teeth. "WORK." Misana had hone silent and, along with Volger and the Lady Boffin, watched in amusement at Dylan's futile attempts until he resigned himself to stabbing at his rice bowl.

"Who eats with these things?" he moaned. Alek smirked and picked up a small amount of rice with his.

"I can."

"Well, screw you."

Alek laughed.

"Don't hate on me because I'm better then you."

"Don't make fun of me because your intimidated by my sexiness," Dylan retorted hotly. Misana shook with silent laughter. Volger reached around Dr. Barlow poked Alek in the arm.

"That's enough boys," he said sternly. Dylan just let out a huff and glared at his disheveled rice. As the three others continued to talk about warships, Alek contented himself to staring out the window behind Misana. The sky had a tinge of darkness on the horizon, the sun explosively orange. But there was the oddest thing. There was a tiny figure in the upper branches of a pine tree. Alek almost dismissed the figure as a gardener, but then he wondered, what kind of gardener climbed trees? Or dressed in black, as if to blend into the blackness behind him?

Alek stiffened, eyes narrowing. He squinted trying to peer closer. It had what looked a lean stick pointing towards them. He saw what looked like fingers stretch then then squeeze something on the object.

Impulsively, Alek tackled Misana, pinning him to the floor. Then the glass shattered and something zoomed past above his head, where Misana's heart would've been. He barely saw Dylan dive to the floor and Volger snatching Dr. Barlow into his arms and whirling out of the way. The bullet thunked into the wall.

"Move!" Volger bellowed. Alek got on all fours and practically dragged the shocked ambassador behind the table, which Dylan had jerked up to form a shield. Dylan and Volger whipped pistols out their belts.

"Where-?" started Dr. Barlow but Volger cut her off brusquely, "I'm not about to go somewhere I don't know unarmed. Especially after that last meeting you and the ambassador attempted in Istanbul." Dylan nodded once then something clacked against the makeshift shield. In a few seconds the air was filled with a gas that burned Alek's lungs and skin.

"Gas!" Volger cried. "Shut your eyes and get out of the room!" Alek obeyed and groped about for the door. Instead, he felt the swords against the walk. He snatched them up and found the door, slamming it open.

"Hurry!" he shouted. He felt the others brush past him and out into the hall. Then he heard the sound of angry German curses and the smashing of glass.


	9. Chapter 9

***** OKAY ACTION STARTING!**

Aleksander's heart clenched when he heard their voices. They weren't after him, no, but they were going to start shooting soon. Volger's eyes were hard and pensive. Alek saw him hiss something at a shaken Misana. The man pointed down the hall, towards Alek.

Volger unceremoniously gave him and Dr. Barlow a push and started them running.

"Hans!" snarled Dylan. "Go out with them! We'll stay here and hold!"

"But-" he started but was cut off by Volger, "Protect them!" He shoved Alek hard. Against his will, Alek's legs were running hard. Soon he had caught up with Dr. Barlow and Misana, bursting into the courtyard. Immediately, he dragged both of them behind a group of boulders. Shots cracked at their backs.

"How do we get out?" he cried, barely audible over the din.

"We have to get to the other side!" yelped the terrified man. Alek slipped the swords from their sheaths. He'd never fought with two swords before but he figured this was beyond Volger's jurisdiction now. They felt like they belonged in both of his hands.

He risked a peek over the boulders and promptly nearly got shot in the face. He jerked back down instantly. There were numerously Germans. Too many, he realized, they would surely die.

"There's too many!" he called. "Without guns, we're dead! There's only so much I can do with two swords!" He glanced at Dr. Barlow. The poor woman was on th verge of hysteria. Her eyes were huge with terror and uncertainty. She was completely out of her element. They all were.

Suddenly two forms skidded down the boulders, dropping neatly beside them. Alek jabbed his blades at them instinctively.

"Bum-rag!" cried Dylan's voice.

"Calm yourselves," growled Volger. He leaned close against the rocks and fired his pistol. Alek heard screams of agony from dying Germans.

"Go into those trees," ordered Volger nodding at a small, thick group of trees. "They'll give you more cover." He was extremely calm. It surprised Alek. Regardless, he gripped Dr. Barlow's arm around the sword and pulled her up a bit and nudged Misana forward. They sprinted into the trees, bullets flying and splintering the wood. They knelt and Alek estimated the had seven meters between them and the door into the other half. And almost every bit of space was filled with gunslinging Clankers. But they were falling at a swift rate. The leaves rustled behind them.

"Dylan your-" he started then turned, eyes widening with horror. Intead of Dylan or Volger being there, there were three angry looking Germans soldiers. His shock turned to rage and with a wild snarl, he launched himself at the first. His blades sliced across the man's throat, blood spurting from his jugular. Blood spattered across Alek's cheek. He spun around and jabbed the second man in the lung, below his heart. The third got in several shots before he too was struck down. One tore through the flesh in Alek's thigh and out the back, the other two barely missing him.

He stumbled back, his leg giving out beneath him. He groaned and gripped his wound, blood pouring over his fingers.

Dr. Barlow hissed something at Misana then skittered forward to he dead Germans, snatching up their arms. She cocked a rifle deftly while Misana had duel pistols. They seemed to have recovered from the initial shock and were now outraged.

"This gives us a better chance," she snarled. Alek got to his feet, shaking slightly. He dropped the swords and picked up a large pistol and several grenades. He kept one but put the rest in a pocket in his disheveled jacket. He crept forward and pressed the plunger down and threw it as hard as he could. The Germans were surprised. Just as their minds registered what it was, the grenade enveloped them in a fireball.

Misana and Dr. Barlow dove to the ground as shrapenal ripped through the air. A blackened crater was all that was left. There was a whoop beside him.

"Nice going Al- Hans!" hollered Dylan. "You got a whole load of those clart-suckers!" Blood streamed down his friend's arm, hanging akimbo at his side.

"Yes, very good," said Volger, dour faced. "Now get moving." Dr. Barlow and Misana jumped to their feet and trotted forward. Dylan and Alek followed them, taking the lead, guns drawn and loaded. They had led them about a meter when something bounced off Alek's shoulder. They all looked down. A grenade was blinking at their feet.

Volger seized Dr. Barlow and Misana and sprinted back to the trees. Dylan snatched up the grenade and threw it back the way it had come. He pushed Alek back, shielding him as much as he could. The small bomb exploded in midair, a shower of hot metal and flame coming down.

Dylan let out a scream of pure agony in his ear. The boy crashed onto him, smashing his broken arm into the ground. He gasped with pain. Alek wiggled out from underneath the broken boy's shuddering form.

"Dylan!" he cried. His friend's stomach had been gored with a huge piece of shrapenal, his arm even worse then before. But what scares him was the huge bump protruding from Dylan's belly, blue-black bruises already forming around it.

"God's wounds," he whispered starting to unbutton Dylan's shirt to see how bad he really was.

"Stop, Alek," moaned Dylan grabbing at his hands. "Don't. Please!" Tears streaked his friend's face.

"Dylan," he whispered soothingly. "Calm down. I just need to see-"

"No!" Dylan jerked up with let out a shriek, coughing up large globs of blood. Alek pushed Dylan down.

"Please, Dylan! You wouldn't leave me here right?" But before he could hear his reply, someone kicked him hard in the ribs. Bullets ripped through his stomach and chest, searing pain pouring through his body.

"You can join him, don't worry, boy," cackled a German voice. "Goodnight." Then everything went dark. Through the pain and the verge of unconsiousness, he heard Dylan whisper quickly,"My name is Deryn! And I love you."

Alek could hear and see no more.


	10. Chapter 10

***** YEEAWWWW. ONE MORE TO GO AFTER THIS. I just realized how many spelling mistakes and stuff there is. LOLOL Fail.**

Alek's eyes opened to a slit. It was dark but against the full moon, he could see a silhouette standing over him. Instinctively, he jerked up and tried to get away but only succeeded in flipping over and vomiting blood.

"Young master!" cried a familiar voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hans Bauer kneel beside him and he felt a gentle hand on his back. The young man's eyes were wide with concern. Alek stopped retching and panted hard, blood pouring from his mouth. Bauer tugged him away and laid him on his back.

"Calm down, sir," he said soothingly. "Your badly hurt."

"Where's Dylan?" Alek rasped weakly. Bauer put a hand on his throat, feeling his pulse. He stayed like that, silent and intently feeling the feeble lub-dub of his heart.

"Dr. Barlow is helping him," he said finally. "He was worse off then you. Had  
>a huge piece of shrapenel of the grenade in his guts, internal bleeding, and his right arm was crushed it bits." Alek was silent, eyes wide. Would Dylan- or Deryn, whoever it was- be alright?<p>

"D'you think he'll be alright, Hans?" he asked quietly, unable to speak any louder. Hans gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know he will be, sir," he said. "Just sleep now." Alek obliged. His head lolled to the side and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next time Alek woke, his head pounded. He groaned and flopped his arm over his eyes. His chest and stomach ached. Gingerly he removed his arm from his eyes and felt his torso. He craned his neck and he saw blood-flecked gauze covering his chest down to his hips. His pants were cut off midthigh and gauze was wrapped tight about his leg down to his calf. He leaned back, breathing slowly.

He wanted to talk. He didn't really care who, preferably Volger, Dr. Barlow, or Dylan.

"Young master!" chattered a voice. Alek looked up. Bovril was scampering along his desk and come over to sit on his chest.

"Young master!" said the beastie again, bouncing once.

"Bovril!" He coughed and moved the loris to next to his head on the pillow. "Hallo."

"Guten morgen!" replied Bovril.

"How have you been, Bovril?" he asked scratching the beastie's head. "Better then me?"

"Good!"  
>Alek chuckled to himself. Having a conversation with a beastie! What on Earth next?<p>

Alek heard his door open and click shut. He struggled onto his elbows. It was Volger. He looked pleasantly surprised. The man hurried to his side. Alek noted the drag in his right leg and the sling holding his left arm.

"Alek," he said. "It's nice to see your awake." He sat down in the desk chair.

"Hallo!" greeted Bovril. Volger gave the loris a look of disgust. Alek ignored the Count's expression.

"Me too," he said. "Do you know if Dylan is alright?" Volger smiled, amused.

"I believe she told you the truth, your highness," he said, his mocking tone more prominent then usual. Alek sighed, clumsily sitting up.

"I hoped I was hallucinating when she said that," he said. "How is she though? Hans told me she was hurt pretty badly." Volger grimaced.

"She was indeed," he said. "Nora told me she has massive amounts of internal bleeding and a large concussion on top of the shrapnel and her arm. But when I saw her she was her usual self. So yes, I think she's fine." He smirked. "She was extremely lucky that her secret wasn't found out. It took a very heated argument between Dr. Busk and myself before he would go away and see to you."

Alek blinked. He was pretty surprised Count Volger had advocated for Deryn. But he supposed that he owed her for saving his life. But what also boggled his mind was that Deryn had said she loved him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "And Dr. Barlow?"

"We both got off easy," answered Volger. "My leg got pretty shot up and my arm got a bullet through the elbow. Nora is a little shaken and she won't leave me alone for more then ten minutes but she's only scraped up."

"Misana?" Volger wore a stoney expression at the mention of the ambassador's name.

"I don't know. He's not dead," he said gruffly.

"You don't like him much, do you?" smirked Alek.

"Really?" snorted Volger. "I didn't exactly hide it, Aleksander." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, when did you figure that one out? Honestly, you had to be told by Miss Sharp herself," He grinned smugly. "when I figured it out without half as many hints."

Alek glared at him.

"May I ask why?" he said in annoyance.

"No," said Volger curtly.

"Why not?"

"Personal issues."

"Define 'personal', Count."

"'Intimately concerning a person's body or physical being'," recited Volger with a raised eyebrow. "One of many definitions."

"And you chose that one?" smirked Alek knowingly. Volger's face reddened embarrased.

"Is it Dr. Barlow?" he asked triumphantly.

"No!" said Volger too quickly. "Why would you ask such questions?" Alek grinned broadly and he laughed cruelly.

"Your little secret is safe with me..." he said, steepling his fingers. "For now." Volger glared at him in undisguised loathing,

"It's only fair!" protested Alek, squirming under his gaze.

"I will get you if you spill," Volger snarled through gritted teeth, jabbing a finger at him then stood, limping out the door without a murmur of goodbye. Alek smiled to himself, thinking of Volger and Dr. Barlow together. He had to admit they were perfect for each other but wasn't Dr. Barlow married?

Alek tsked, shaking his head. Oh, Volger.


	11. Chapter 11

***** LAST PART.**

**A**s the days past, Alek grew stronger and he had mostly stayed in his room to his own annoyance but he was pacing around and chattering to Dr. Barlow and his men when they had time to stop. He still hadn't seen Deryn yet but he hoped to soon. He mostly had conversations with Bovril. Several times the beastie had said Deryn's real name, each time Alek had tried to keep the loris quiet. His men had nearly heard the beastie once. It really had been a close call.

Alek stood staring out at the pleasant morning sky, a clear blue with a few wisps of white clouds. The sun was up and shining brightly, warming Alek. He turned and opened the door and slipped out, careful not to wake the still sleeping Bovril. He padded down the halls and into the guts of the Leviathan and into the engine pods without incident.

Volger and Klopp were there with an engineer Alek didn't know. He hauled himself up, his chest and stomach aching.

"Oh, young master," greeted Klopp in surprise. Volger looked over his a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you out of your room?" he asked in German. His arm was out of it's sling but it was still stiff at his side and he still walked with a noticable limp.

"I want to know where Dylan is," Alek answered. Volger opened mouth as if to argue and tell him to go back to his room but shut it again when Alek gave him a cruel, knowing smile. The Count gave him a withering glare.

"He's in his room," he said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you, Volger," said Alek smugly and crawled down the hatch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Volger wave away Klopp's curious expression. He smirked. It was nice to get back at Volger finally after all his years of torment.

He walked swiftly through the corridors but was soon stopped by Dr. Barlow.

"Hello, Alek," she greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Barlow," he replied.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to talk to Dylan." Dr. Barlow smiled at him.

"I just talked to him," she said. "He's in good working order."

"Thank you, " said Alek. "At least I know he's awake."

"He seemed quite eager to talk to you but I wouldn't let him leave. He's still pretty hurt and should lay low for a while." Then she said more forcefully, "Don't let him tell you otherwise." Alek blinked.

"Um, alright."

Dr. Barlow beamed. "I'll leave you to it then," she said then strode away. Alek shook his head and continued to Deryn's room. At the door he hesitated in knocking. It was madness not telling anyone. An airship in a war was no place for women- even diplomats like Dr. Barlow. He didn't say so though. He had no doubt Deryn and Dr. Barlow could take him down if he had said so to their faces. He thought about Deryn and his heart did acrobatics. He decided her liked her- maybe even to the point of love. What he had said about neon on love with the ship was pure nonsense. He had really been in love with SOMEONE on he ship but he didn't to appear homosexual. He was an archduke! That would be rediculous!

Shaking his head, he knocked at the door. In a moment, Deryn's face appeared, growing into a huge grin.

"Hi, Alek!" she said cheerfully using the voice of Dylan. She limped to the side so he could come in. He walked in and she struggled to shut the door.

"Um, hello, Deryn," Alek said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Her smile died and she gave him a look of pure misery. She looked away from him, face burning. Alek could see the moisture brimming in her clear blue eyes.

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" she whispered, her voice shaking. Alek's heart tore in half. He had never seen Deryn or Dylan like this. He hated it. It didn't belong on her beautiful face.

"Not really," he said gently. "I'm just confused. I mean I told you everything and you didn't tell me anything." Deryn's shoulders hunched and she slumped against the way.

"I didn't mean-" he tried to amend. Deryn silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Just stop," she said with a pained look. "I didn't tell you anything except about my Da. I knew you'd be mad. I couldn't tell you alright? I mean, I really love you Alek." Her face flushed a deeper red. "In Istanbul, I meant to tell you but I... I just couldn't. You can't be with me anyway even if you did feel that way. It's just the way that it is."

She said this almost to comings herself that it was true. Alek realized he was starting to love her more and more. She was completely honest and she was braver then anyone Alek had hoped to meet. She wanted to fly, be like her father- carry on his legacy. Any anger that he had felt was gone and his confusion had disappeared. A long moment of silence went between them. He took a step forward.

"Deryn?" he said finally.

"Yes, Alek?" Her voice was soft. His heart fluttered like a caged bird, entrapped in his chest.

"I..." he started searching for the right words. "I..." Then he gave up. He wrapped her in tight embrace, drawing her close. He gave her a long passionate, lingering kiss full on her mouth. When he finally drew away, Deryn took in a sharp, surprised breath.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he whispered then breathed in German, "Forget Austria, forget Volger, forget the war, forget beasties. This is us alone now."

Deryn gazed at him in shock, then a gentle smile spread over her face. She wrapped an arm around him, holding the back of his head, with the other she held his face in her cupped hand. She kissed him back. Alek felt himself sinking into her soft mouth, arms wrapped around her waist.

He would never let her go, Austria or no Austria.


End file.
